


护士的兔兔车-Bunny kyo want something from toshiya

by DuanDuan



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M, Random & Short
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuanDuan/pseuds/DuanDuan
Summary: 小车车-只是聊天记录-存档用





	护士的兔兔车-Bunny kyo want something from toshiya

**Author's Note:**

> 小车车-只是聊天记录-存档用

  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 下午11:27  
还好原老板不走原宿系。。。。。。  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 下午11:28  
哈哈哈  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 下午11:28  
但这两人穿衣服老是搞情侣装  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 下午11:28  
是！  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 下午11:29  
两人码数不同好可爱呀  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 下午11:30  
虽然款会撞  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 下午11:30  
啊啊京京穿oversize  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 下午11:30  
脱脱的T  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 下午11:31  
京京在脱脱加穿脱脱的T  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 下午11:31  
洗完澡羞羞的粗来（  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 下午11:31  
露着两条小白腿  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 下午11:31  
一不小心又开车－－  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 下午11:31  
翘臀遮不住  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 下午11:33  
羞羞  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 下午11:33  
原老板一把打横抱起  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 下午11:35  
京京自己跑过去趴在正在吹头发的原老板背后  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 下午11:35  
好甜  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 下午11:35  
稀饭  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 下午11:35  
拿脸蹭蹭  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 下午11:36  
原老板坏笑那风筒吹身后的京京  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 下午11:36  
把衣服吹起来了吼  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 下午11:36  
pp露出来了  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 下午11:41  
干脆躺在床上好了  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 下午11:41  
趴着  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 下午11:41  
把屁股撅起来  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 下午11:41  
好自觉好乖哦  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 下午11:42  
不要背后位啦 看不到京京脸又有种亵渎佛像的感觉  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 下午11:42  
那就m字腿  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 下午11:42  
京京撅着屁股不动  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 下午11:42  
好哇  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 下午11:43  
穿着蕾丝女士胖次的京京  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 下午11:44  
嘿嘿嘿  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 下午11:46  
原老板摸索着胖次说京京原来是这么淫荡的小姑娘啊 胖次后面居然还有洞和兔毛尾巴哦  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 下午11:46  
羞羞  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 下午11:46  
京京自己买的吗？  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 下午11:47  
自己买的  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 下午11:47  
为什么要买这样的胖次呀？  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 下午11:49  
还有兔子耳朵呢  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 下午11:49  
光问起胖次哪里买的京京的胖次怎么就湿了呢（  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 下午11:50  
加上毛绒边长袜  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 下午11:50  
上身就harness 吧  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 下午11:51  
原老板从床头柜里拿出了脚链  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 下午11:51  
把京京拷了起来  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 下午11:51  
说要喂京京吃胡萝卜 可是京京不乖 要铐起来才行  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 下午11:59  
不能挑食哟  
  
  
————— 2017-1-12 —————  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:00  
可是淫荡的京京有两张嘴  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:00  
该喂那张嘴吃胡萝卜呢  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:00  
你自己说呀  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午12:03  
默默曲起了膝盖  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:03  
原来是下面的嘴饿了呀w  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午12:04  
脚链框框响  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:04  
原老板拿起胡萝卜在京京眼前晃了晃  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:04  
想要么w  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午12:06  
点头 兔耳朵动了动  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:07  
京京真是个贪吃的小姑娘呀  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:07  
来 主人喂你吃胡萝卜哦 张嘴  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午12:08  
自己把腿掰开  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:09  
这里的小嘴自己开始流口水了  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午12:10  
慢慢吞下去  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:10  
来给你吃  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:10  
京京好贪吃哦  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:10  
把胡萝丁都吃进去了呢  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:10  
待会还有别的胡萝卜可怎么吃？  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午12:11  
用另一张嘴吃  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:11  
说  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:11  
想吃什么样的胡萝卜  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午12:12  
长的萝卜  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:13  
多长多粗什么口味哪里产的？  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午12:14  
伸着小手比划 那么长那么粗 只要长野的  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午12:15  
最上等的胡萝卜  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午12:15  
颜色也要好看  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:15  
羞涩的用脚趾头碰了碰原老板的下体  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:15  
想要这根  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午12:16  
再不吃就要饿的晕过去了  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:16  
原老板把胡萝卜狠狠在京京体内旋转抽插  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:17  
说清楚 说你想吃什么  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:17  
不然不给吃  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午12:19  
蜷缩身子艰难地开口 要托西亚的胡萝卜  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:21  
我可有胡萝卜  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:21  
可没有  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:21  
原老板坏笑着把自己的手指伸进了京京的嘴里搅动  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:22  
说你这张嘴到底想吃什么？不会只是我的手指就够了吗？  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午12:22  
脚链又框框响  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午12:22  
饿得蹬腿的小兔子  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:22  
真可爱啊（  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:23  
口水从嘴角流了下来  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:23  
含糊不清的吐出了一句话  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午12:23  
不够啊  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:25  
“我要吃toshiya的硬くて太くて熱いおちんちん…”  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:25  
啊司机表示好羞涩 ==  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午12:27  
[害羞]  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午12:28  
断断续续地 讲出 我不客气啦  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:28  
眼神都快逼出水了  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:28  
整个脸通红  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:28  
超级可爱  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:29  
原老板表示受不了了  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:30  
把裤子一脱  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:30  
塞进了京京的嘴里//////////  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午12:30  
这回真的讲不出话了  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:31  
一脸好好吃的表情  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:31  
用小手捧着原老板的胡萝卜痴痴地舔了起来  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午12:32  
胡萝卜打脸上  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:33  
京京已经一脸迷离  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:33  
身体狂热难耐  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:34  
蹭的床单都皱了  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午12:34  
原老板问加不加奶油  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:34  
加  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:34  
要 tochi的奶油///////////  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午12:35  
甜甜的奶油  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午12:35  
京京要  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:35  
京京今天这么听话  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:35  
给你吃奶油哦  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:36  
可是喂你哪张嘴好呢  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午12:38  
舌头舔的更带劲  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午12:38  
上面这个  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:38  
好  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:38  
今天要让京京吃饱饱  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午12:42  
京京听到后很开心  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午12:42  
兔子耳朵晃呀晃  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午12:43  
表示想全部吃下去  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:43  
京京湿漉漉的大眼睛痴痴盯着原老板  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:43  
小舌头卖力的舔舐  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:44  
不自觉用手抚摸起自己的下体  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午12:47  
原老板长臂一伸 不让小兔子吃东西分神 阻止了那只手  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:48  
京京哭哭  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:48  
人家要嘛  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午12:50  
原老板怜爱地摸着京京兔耳朵  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午12:50  
那京京自己来  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:51  
京京又伸出手开始抚慰自己（  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午12:52  
京京 准备吃奶油了哟  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:52  
一只手摩挲着下体另一只手拿着胡萝卜在自己体内进进出出  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:52  
京京兴奋极了  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:53  
原老板把奶油全数灌进了京京的嘴里  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午12:53  
胖次上的小尾巴一摇一摇  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:53  
京京把奶油吞进了嘴里还用舌头舔了舔  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:53  
不知满足的模样淫荡极了  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:54  
羞羞的指着自己下面的小嘴说  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:54  
主人。。。这里还没吃饱……  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午12:55  
说完把腿折成m字型  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午12:55  
自己舔完手指  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午12:56  
塞了两根进去  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:56  
原老板饶有趣味的看着京京的痴态  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午12:56  
进进出出  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午12:56  
Harness 把胸都勒红了  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:56  
“不够不够 京京的这里也想要吃主人的胡萝卜”  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午12:57  
乳头挺立着泛着妖艳的光泽 嘴里泄露着不可告人的淫声浪语  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午12:59  
[害羞][害羞]  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午1:00  
京京用小腿蹭了蹭原老板  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午1:00  
加快了手指的速度  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午1:01  
可爱的小胖次突起来  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午1:01  
粉色的鬼头从胖次里探了出来  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午1:02  
龟头orz  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午1:03  
京京的这里看来是真的饿了呢  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午1:03  
原老板用手指尖逗弄着这粉色的可爱肉块  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午1:03  
擦去渗出来的水迹  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午1:03  
啊好可爱的京京  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午1:04  
真想一口吃掉呢  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午1:05  
原老板坏心地抚弄起京京挺立的乳头  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午1:05  
指尖一戳  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午1:06  
京京的身体跳了起来  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午1:06  
发出了一声娇喘  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午1:06  
京京的胖次太可爱了  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午1:07  
不想把它脱下来呢  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午1:07  
被原老板搂着  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午1:07  
可以穿着草  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午1:08  
吼  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午1:08  
原老板又开始玩弄京京乳头  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午1:08  
小兔子胖次扭来扭去  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午1:09  
京京下面的小嘴已经把床单弄湿了一片  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午1:11  
主人京京这里好热好痒  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午1:11  
想吃主人的胡萝卜  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午1:14  
自己张开你贪心的小嘴来吃  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午1:14  
京京掰开自己的小嘴  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午1:15  
请主人喂食  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午1:15  
湿漉漉的小嘴一张一合恨不得把原老板的胡萝卜一口吞进去  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午1:16  
来 给你  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午1:17  
狠狠插了进去  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午1:17  
京京发出了悠长的满足声  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午1:17  
胖次被卸下一半  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午1:18  
京京的这里真的好贪心哦  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午1:18  
让我好好喂饱你  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午1:19  
请主人把全部给我  
  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午1:21  
好的  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午1:21  
原老板猛烈的抽插了起来  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午1:21  
京京爽飞天  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午1:21  
嘴里忍不住发出一阵阵热浪般的叫床声  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午1:22  
原老板越干越起劲  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午1:22  
猛操一阵后第二次把奶油喂进了京京的嘴里  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午1:23  
京京的粉色小肉肉也激动地流下了白色的眼泪（  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午1:23  
强行end⤴️  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午1:23  
哈哈  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午1:25  
问京京好吃吗  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午1:25  
吃饱了吗  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午1:26  
京京说每天都想吃  
  
朵丽斯小护士 上午1:27  
请主人每天定时喂食  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午1:28  
没问题  
  
鷺鷺小护士 上午1:28  
mua

 

this is just kind of chat record , I put it here in case of losing my post.


End file.
